Snoggletog - The Aftermath
by httydragontrainer1234
Summary: Astrid is on house arrest and Hiccup comes to confort her. My theory on what happens after Gift of the Night Fury short. bad summary.oneshot.


AN:

HTTYD: Alright everybody this is my first fan fiction for this site.

Hiccup: This is your first fan fiction. EVER.

Toothless: Yeah.

HTTYD: QUIET YOU TWO.

Hiccup: Or what?

HTTYD: oh, don't go there. Or I'll just have to bring ASTRID and her AXE over here to teach you two a valuable lesson. Right Astrid?

Astrid: RIGHT. * cracks knuckles and grabs axe * I haven't had a good fight in AGES.

*Hiccup and Toothless run for their lives*

Astrid: COWARDS!

HTTYD: sorry about that folks. I forgot to tell them the story doesn't start until AFTER the authors note. Anyhow, that was just a quick glimpse inside my retarded and random mind for now. I got the idea for this at Christmas (snoggletog) time and the plot bunny followed me home, jumped in my head and won't leave me ALONE. So, I used the only known remedy for plot bunnies and wrote this.

"ASSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTRRRR RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDDDD DDDDDD!"

Anyone could tell Stoick was furious at the Hofferson girl for blowing large holes in EVERYONES houses. Not that he was trying very hard to hide it. After that incident she had been told to fix the houses, and then go home on house arrest. But, after she finished the houses she went to the great hall to talk to Hiccup. That was what leads us to our current situation. The chieftain had just noticed the girl in the Great Hall. She was still talking to Hiccup. Except now she was just chatting with him instead of trying to cheer him up.

Hiccup looked up as soon as he heard the loud noise of his own father's voice. Astrid, on the other hand, tried to hide behind Hiccup. But, Hiccup being as scrawny as he is, didn't help much.

"ASTRID HOFFERSON, HOME NOW!" there was that voice again.

Astrid's shoulders slumped in a defeated fashion, "Yes, Sir." She left the hall as quickly as possible and ran home. There were only a few things Astrid Hofferson was afraid of, and the angry chief was one of them.

Now, upon arriving at her house, she silently slipped inside the empty house. She was alone, as her parents also went to the Great Hall to eat and probably wouldn't be home until tomorrow afternoon. She put a pot on the fire, made a stew, ate, and then promptly fell asleep on the couch. She was awoken about an hour later by a knock on the front door, and went to answer it.

She opened the door to find Hiccup standing in the snow with a very angry looking Toothless by his side. Hiccup was about to say something when Toothless made an angry snort.

"Look if you really don't want to be here, THEN _GO __HOME_!"Hiccup was quite obviously getting _very_ annoyed at his dragon who apparently didn't like snow. Toothless was more than happy to oblige and ran off towards the Haddock household, leaving hiccup to shake his head at no one in particular.

"Well that was not exactly what I expected when I opened my front door." Astrid was teasing the already annoyed Hiccup just for his reaction.

"Yeah, well I wasn't really expecting him to leave either. Not that I'm complaining at all. Can I come in, my leg starts stinging if I stand in the cold to long." He gestured to his prosthetic as he said the last part.

Astrid silently stepped to the side the door frame and waved her hand beckoning him inside without ever saying a word.

"I just came over to see how you were doing since you're, you know, stuck here?" He said it as a question even though Astrid knew what he meant.

"Don't remind me. I'm fine. **_BORED_** out of my mind, but I'm fine."Even as she spoke Hiccup could tell she was embarrassed about the mistakes she had made and couldn't help but let a smile brush at his lips.

"Well, either way, congratulations." As he said this a confused look spread across her features.

" For what? I managed to blow up EVERY house on Berk, among other things, so what could you possibly be _congratulating _me for? For screwing everything up?"

Hiccup was smiling broadly at her by this point in time. He used his left hand to lift her chin up until she was looking him in the eye, and his right to gently brush her bangs out of her eyes. " No, for having your first Hiccup moment." His words were soft and gentle. He waited for a moment before she smiled at him and the he gently leaned forward and kissed her on the lips.

Neither one of them knew how long they were there like that, nor they realized that neither one of them cared.

AN: AAAAAAAND DONE! Sorry guys I actually thought that would be longer, but, oh well. Just a short little fluffy oneshot. Well, it really wasn't as fluffy as I thought it would be either. Again I say oh well. Probably the end of this. SEND ME IDEAS PLEASE.

**NOW REVIEW OR I'LL SEND ASTRID AND HER AXE AFTER YOU.**

**YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO HIT THE BLUE BUTTON!**


End file.
